


Don't Roll the Bones

by iWriteBadSmut



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, M/M, Multi, Other, lol time for some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWriteBadSmut/pseuds/iWriteBadSmut
Summary: Cuphead smut for smut's sake I hope you enjoy some depravity





	Don't Roll the Bones

“Snake eyes!” laughed the Deveil while slamming the floor. “You lose!” The brothers trembled in fear as he loomed over them. “Now, about those souls…” 

The brothers pleaded for their very lives. “Th-there must be another w-way to repay you,” Mugman stammered. “Yes, p-please mister!” Cuphead added. 

“Hmm, perhaps there is,” the Devil snickered, as he began to stroke not only his chin but another appendage. Cuphead gasped as he saw the Devil’s growing erection. He quickly looked away, catching a glimpse of his trembling brother. 

The boy shut his eyes, now very much aware that both he and his brother were already on their knees. He heard a mighty cackle and some shuffling around the room and he gulped, stomach dropping. As the Devil himself loomed over him, he heard flesh stroking flesh directly above him. 

… That sounded like quite a lot of flesh.

Cuphead slowly opened his eyes, only moments later very much wishing he hadn’t. Both he and his brother were surrounded by not only the Devil, but the casino’s patrons. Cuphead felt rough shoves as he was moved closer and closer to his brother until they were both squeezed up against one another. 

He couldn’t help but hold his brother close, both of their fearful eyes doing their best to avert their gaze to anywhere but to the reality around them. A few times Cuphead would glance up and catch the eyes of another patron. He swore that every time he looked up another pair of eyes had joined. 

It was only then that Cuphead felt it, or rather, he heard it first. A patron let out a deep, throaty groan before unloading himself onto the boys below. The brothers shivered in unison as they felt droplets of the man’s cum drip into their heads. Another beast of a man let out an exuberant amount of cum, the heavy liquid plopping into the boy’s contents. 

Mugman began to pant heavily, as Cuphead realized his own mouth was also open. The pair looked at each other, deeply frightened, but also terribly uncomfortable in another way as well. 

“Come on boys!” The Devil howled, kicking them roughly. Mugman yelped in pain and gripped his brother tighter. “You don’t want to be here all day,” the Devil said, pausing only to flash his teeth once more. “I think you best put on a show!” 

The crowd roared with agreement, some patrons intensifying their strokes. Cuphead bit the back of his lip as he looked at his frightened brother. He didn’t want to do this, he really didn’t. 

He inhaled sharply as his brother immediately began groping his most intimate places. Cuphead let out an involuntary moan, his pants growing uncomfortably tight. He closed his eyes just in time to miss his brother lean in close, another noise escaping mouth as he felt something wet begin to make its way across his face. His brother’s broad tongue dramatically begin to lick him in places he had never had another person touch him before, his brother never stopping his attack between his legs. 

Cuphead shivered and shook, forgetting for a moment where he was. As his brother’s hands began to explore his body, pulling him even closer than before, his mind raced. How did his brother learn to do all this? Where had he learned to do all of this?!

And more importantly, why was he enjoying it so much?

He didn’t have time to contemplate the answer for very long before his open mouth was sloppily invaded by his brother. The pair began to whimper as their tongues intertwined. Cuphead was beyond words at this point, his legs and arms wrapped around his brother, his crotch grinding up against his brother who now sat upon his lap. All manner of liquid was now careening from their heads, onto the floor and onto the feet of the patrons who still surrounded them. 

Cuphead felt something hit the side of his face, realizing one of the patrons had decided to aim somewhere else besides the top of his head. The boy snapped quickly back to reality, breaking the kiss with his brother, eyes darting around once more. Mugman blinked before doing the same, his eyes dashing all about the ground. 

Cuphead looked up, noticing the Devil’s sickly grin much too close for comfort. His mouth opened once more, from what emotion he could not tell. He began to tremble once more, becoming aware once again of the tightness in his loins. 

“I can’t finish off unless you finish off, boys!” the Devil cackled. “I always like to throw a dog a bone, what a gentleman I am, waiting for you.” The man slowed his strokes considerably, locking eyes with the lad below. 

Cuphead dared to look down at his brother’s own crotch, something he had been avoiding doing. Mugman was undoubtedly erect, his member pushing against the fabric of his trousers. With a small amount of hesitation Cuphead reached out towards his brother and began to stroke him through his pants. Mugman bucked and arched himself into his brother’s hand encouragingly, liquid once again spilling onto the floor as his head swung back in turn.

Blaming everything but himself, Cuphead stopped his ministrations before grasping the edge of his brother’s pants. Mugman whimpered, settling on top of Cuphead’s own erection. As Cuphead freed his brother’s penis from its confinement, the room roared once again with laughter and other more intimate noises. 

Cuphead tried his best to ignore what was going on around him. He tried his best to avoid all of the thoughts and feelings that were gripping his mind, like how much he was enjoying this, how much he loved stroking his brother and feeling his length in his palms. He looked over his brother, taking in the sight, his own hips grinding harder as he did so. 

Finally, he felt it. His brother nearly screamed as he came into Cuphead’s hand. Cuphead gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head as he felt something else. A large, deep plop rang out in his head, the echo seeming to go on forever until he felt what seemed like a hose began to spill into his head.   
His own orgasm took him after realizing what was spilling into him was the Devil’s seed itself. He felt more and more spill onto both him and his brother, their heads overflowing and sloshing as they shook with pleasure. 

It seemed like hours later before it stopped, Mugman and Cuphead breathing deeply and heavily. Globs of cum dripped from their rims and onto their bodies, each time one doing so causing them to shiver and shake. Cuphead hardly noticed when the casino’s manager finished off, exhausted from the entirety of the ordeal.

What they were going to tell Elder Kettle?


End file.
